You Don't Know Me
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Merlin's life has been more than he lets on. his true life known by 1 in camelot, Merlin is a prince. on a quest for knowledge Merlin comes to camelot under a guise of a farm boy, but things change will arthur find out the truth or will he manage to stay undercover, the way he wants. Will merlin ever return home? rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Merlin stood proud and tall as he made to his final destination before heading back home. He had promised his father he would stop and visit the physician Gaius who had saved his father's life. Merlin smiled and let out a breath as Camelot came into view. He could go home soon... when his mission was accomplished. Merlin had to admit Camelot was a beautiful place, a beautiful city. If it weren't for the band on magic he might think about actually staying. He entered the courtyard where Uther stood and addressed the people

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." Merlin almost laughed at the fact Uther thought himself as a fair and just king, because the treatments he had heard of did not give the air of fairness and justness. It was quiet but the beating of the drums. Merlin's heart started to beat faster as Uther signaled for the executioner to bring the ax down. Merlin couldn't help but to flinch back and look away.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!" Uther continued. Well at least Merlin knew Kilgharrah was here, one good thing on this journey in Camelot so far. Merlin turned to walk away but a cry stopped him. There was an old woman in rags that stood in the center of the crowd "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She shouted pointing up at Uther. "Seize her!" Uther shouted looking worried. The old woman grabbed her necklace and her voice screeched but he knew the words. His father had told him about such words before, words of the old religion. She disappeared in the air before the guards could have a chance to get near her. Moments later everyone was acting like nothing happened. Merlin walked up to a guard standing in-front of an entry way. "Excuse me where can I find Gaius, the- the court physician."Merlin asked the guard jerked his thumb behind him to a hallway. Merlin fixed his pack as he walked down the hall to a stairwell where a sign for the court physician pointed up the stairs. Merlin trudged up slowly and knocked on the door as he opened it slowly. "Hello? Gaius?" Merlin called out softly walking further in the room. "Hello?" Merlin called out as he walked around a few tables to the center of the room. He looked up and saw a man on a small balcony with a book shelf. "Gaius." He called out. The man obviously didn't hear him so he cleared his throat. The man looked over his shoulder and fell back wards the wooden railing braking. Before Merlin could think his magic surged through him and every thing fell in slow motion. Merlin lin looked around franticly for something to brace the man's fall. His eyes locked on a bed, it moved at his will under where the man would fall. Time speed up once again and the man fell on the bed. "Wh-What did you just do?" the man shouted as he sat up right. "Erm..." Merlin started trying to think of any excuse he could. "Tell me!" the man demanded. "I-I-I have no idea what happened." Merlin stuttered. "If anyone had seen that." The man started. "Oh no- no that had nothing to do with me... that was.." Merlin continued to stutter. His father had to be wrong he just had to, this could not be the Gaius he had talked about. "I know what it was. I just want to know where it was you learned it." the man stopped him. "I didn't not really." "What do you mean not really?" "My father taught me a few things just to keep from exploding but not much." "who's your father?" The man asked. "That's why I'm here. He wanted me to help you out for a bit be fore coming home." "Who?" "Balinor." there was silence. "I was born this way, magic I mean. I think he was hoping you might be able to tell him why I'm like this. He gave me a letter." "Who are you?" the man asked. "Merlin." "Please tell me Merlin, why is a prince traveling with no guards or horses?" Gaius asked. "I wanted to see the world meet the people see how they live what they like and don't like." "Well, Right, then. You better put your bag in there if you want to stay a while." "You- you won't say anything about, erm..." Merlin gestured to the bed. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius said. Merlin smiled and walked into the other room which Gaius told him to put his things.

Gaius sent Merlin to bed later that evening. When he was sure Merlin was asleep he put his glasses on and took out the letter Merlin gave him before heading to bed.

"_Dear Gaius,_

_ Twenty years ago I had come to Camelot under invitation of Uther along with every other Dragonlord. He talked of friendship and peace. What none of us planed was what he really wanted. He had us call the dragons to Camelot where they were killed. He captured Kilgharrah in the cavern under the castle then threw the rest of us in his dungeons. You saved me from a gruesome fate. After escaping I fled to my home and fell in love. He came after me but was greeted by my father's knights who kindly escorted Uther back to his kingdom and kindly, or not so kindly told him that if he returned it would be a declaration of war. Two years later the love of my life gave birth to my son but died bringing him into this world. I have raised him not only to be a prince but to be a servant to the people. Merlin is my pride and joy. He decided to journey to learn more about the people, ours on the people of other nations. I gave him this letter to give to you when h is about to end his journey in Camelot. I was hoping you could answer an unsolved mystery. Merlin was born with magic. Not a week old his toys and other possessions could be found floating in his room. I only knew enough magic to teach him as a outlet, it consisted of being able to light and extinguish candles and small fires. I know not why or how he was given this gift but I beg you, while he is in your stay. Be a guide to him. Merlin tends to find trouble easily and without much knowledge about magic and not much physical talent, much to my dismay, he is easily targeted and easily hurt. Thank you Gaius for saving my life and for keeping an eye on my boy_

_forever indebted,_

_Balinor, king of Derimma_


	2. not that bright

Chapter 2 Not that bright."Merlin, Merlin."

Merlin was awoken by a voice he had never heard before. Merlin sat up and stared at his pillow like it was a demon. The door to his chambers swung open. Gaius stood in the door

"Good morning. I got you water you didn't wash last night."

Gaius said. Merlin's cheeks flushed."Sorry." Merlin said looking down at his hands.

"Well breakfast is in the main chambers. Get changed and come down to eat." Gaius said before turning to leave.

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin called. He could hear the man chuckle before closing the door as he left. Merlin came down to the main chamber where Gaius had prepared breakfast. It was lukewarm porridge and watery but Merlin ate it happily. There was a bucket of water next to Merlin as he ate. Gaius walked up from behind him and pushed the bucket off the table. Merlin stood his eyes flashed gold and the water and bucket froze. Gaius gasped making Merlin look up shocked. The two held each others gaze for a few seconds till Merlin let the bucket fall.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked

"It just happends." Merlin said shrinking under the older man's gaze. Merlin walked over to the wall and grabbed a mop to clean the water up.

"well we better keep you out of trouble. You wanted to help me out for a bit so here." Gaius said setting a small sac and bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."Merlin picked up the small sac and committed it to memory which was which.

"Okay." Merlin said nodding picking up the bottle.

"And here." Gaius said holding out a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiled and took it .

"Off you go." Gaius said nodding to the door. Merlin smiled and headed to the door.

"And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed. I would hate for you to end up starting a war." Gaius warned. Merlin nodded and took off. Merlin ate his sandwich as he walked down the stairs that led to Gaius' chambers. He smiled as he walked proudly in the courtyard. He stopped at lady Percival which he would be sure to refuse to do so again. Then headed to sir Olwin's room. Merlin knocked on the door and smiled as an old man answered it. The man reminded Merlin of his tutor when he was a boy. The man's eyes were so squinted they looked like they were shut, his nose seemed to hang down towards his nose, and his lips seemed to be a straight line.

"Erm... I brought you your medicine." Merlin said softly guiding the man's hands to the bottle. Merlin turned then quickly turned back to remind him not to drink it all. But as soon as the name gaius left his lips the man had already finished the bottle. The man looked back at him.

"I-I'm sure It's fine." Merlin shrugged. Merlin turned and he heard the door close. Merlin let out a sigh.

"Might as well go to town." Merlin said to him self and walked out. He smiled as he passed the palace gates and looked up into the sun.

"Where's the target?" a voice called. Merlin looked to his right and saw a bunch of knights facing one servant. The one that stood in front was a tall, bulky blonde.

"There sir?" the servant said confused. Looking over to the target holding two shields and a few spare peaces of armor.

"Into the sun?" the blonde knight asked.

"It's not that bright." The servant argued.

"A bit like you then?" the blonde asked. Merlin stopped walking and watched. The knights behind the blonde laughed. Merlin's knights would be put in the stalk for such treatment of anyone no mater their stature. The servant sighed.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" the servant asked. The servant set his armload down and picked up the large target. He started to walk to the other end when the blonde knight drew a small dagger, and threw ti at the servant. Merlin looked from the servant to the knight.

"Hey! Hang on!" the servant shouted startled.

"Don't stop." the knight ordered. The servant took a few steps back.

"Here?" he asked hopeful.

"I told you to keep moving." the knight said. The servant shuffled his feet and then threw yet another dagger. It flew straight towards his head. The servant brought the target up to shield him. The blonde opened his arms.

"Come on. Run!" the knight said. The servant started to run cowering under the target as he ran. Merlin could see the servant flinch each time a dagger lodged it's self into the target.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" the knight asked to no one in particular. Merlin had to admit the knight had some aim, but Merlin could best him at twice the distance. His father had taught him himself. Throwing daggers was one of Merlin's only gifts. The servant dropped the target but as it rolled he ran behind it in cover. It landed at Merlin's feet. The servant went to get it but Merlin put a foot on it to prevent him from doing so.

"Hey come on now that's enough." Merlin said as the knight had his back turned and was laughing. The knight turned confused.

"What?"he asked almost surprised.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin said, not backing down as the knight walked closer to him.

"Do I know you?" the knight asked. Merlin extended his hand.

"I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you?" the knight made no move to take his hand.

"No." Merlin said.

"yet you called me friend?" The knight asked. Merlin smiled at the tension.

"That was my mistake." He said

"yes I think so." the knight said.

"Yeah," Merlin started then changed to his humorous side. "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin continued. Merlin turned and started to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." the knight said. Merlin stopped smiled and turned.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

"Would you like me to help you?" the knight asked. Merlin let out a bark of laughter, startling the knight.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said deadly serious.

"Why what are you going to do to me?" the knight chuckled like he was invincible.

"You have no idea." Merlin said.

"Be my guest. Come on." he said opening his eyes wide, an open target. "Come on. Come oooon." the knight mocked. Merlin took a swing at the knight. The knight grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Merlin sighed, he been in this position before, by his father of all people, he almost started a fight and his father stopped him.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." The knight hissed in his ear.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked.

"no I'm his son, Arthur." the knight hissed. Dread and pain filled Merlin when Arthur kicked out Merlin's knees. Two guards came and dragged him to the dungeons. Arthur turned to his knights and laughed.


	3. at least it's not a tavern brawl

Chapter 3 at least it's not a tavern brawlMerlin laid asleep on the cold hay covered ground in the dungeons. It wasn't comfortable at first but sleep found him quickly."Merlin. Merlin." the same deep voice called him. Merlin groaned and sat up. He put his ear against the ground, the source of the sound. Merlin tapped the ground hoping to coax the sound to call him again. "Merlin!" Gaius' voice made him sit up. Merlin's cell door opened reviling Gaius. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius said pointing a finger at him "how you father kept you out of trouble is amazing." Merlin could feel his blood flowing to his pale cheeks. His face felt hot in shame, turning his cheeks a vibrant red."I'm sorry." Merlin muttered."You're lucky I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Gaius said. Merlin's face lit up like never before."Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Merlin said resisting the childish urge to jump up and down for joy. Gaius gave him a look that silenced him but did not keep him from smiling. "they call you a prince." Merlin heard Gaius mutter before leaving. Gaius stopped for a second, "but Merlin, there is a small price to pay."Well Merlin would be sure to remind Gaius never to let Gaius get him out early because _this _just wasn't worth it. Merlin stood awkwardly in the poorly made stocks. Back home the stocks were rarely used because everyone knew how to behave. Noblemen acted like gentlemen to everyone, including servants. But _this_ for speaking out against emotional, and physical abuse. But Merlin couldn't help smiling as the small children threw rotten fruit at him. The adults urged the children on. The children laughed as they threw the fruit, even if they missed, their laughter made him laugh. Gaius walked up to his right and laughed. "Thanks!" Merlin called when he had the chance. He assumed the physician walked off because he did not answer back. Apparently one of the children had great aim and hit him in the mouth in the process of thanking Gaius.The children left giving Merlin the chance to spit out all the pieces of rotten lettuce and tomatoes that found their way into his mouth. The sight of the hem of a white and salmon dress. Merlin looked up and saw a beautiful dark tanned girl with the curliest black hair he's ever seen. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." the girl Gewn said.Merlin smiled, "Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin twisted his hand around to try to shake her hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot." Merlin continued still smiling."Oh. No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." She said. Merlin raised an eyebrow curious."It was stupid?" He said questionably repeating Gaius' words."Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." She continued. Merlin raised an eyebrow."Oh, I...I can beat him." Merlin told her. Gwen looked at him doubtfully. Merlin saw her eyes look him over trying to measure him against Arthur. "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Merlin frowned, sure he wasn't the toughest looking people but to doubt his so much, well it hurt."Thanks." Merlin said looking down at his shackle hands. Maybe if he just... no that wouldn't work"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..." she let it hang in the air for a moment."And I don't look like that." Merlin finished for her."Yeah." she agreed. "Come closer." Merlin whispered. Gwen leaned closer to him. "I'm in disguise." he whispered telling her the exact truth and well she laughed. Merlin could feel his cheeks blush, back home no one would laugh at him, unless he was trying to make them laugh. _Except the time his father's council chambers were so tense that you couldn't cut it with a knife. So Merlin being a child of twelve stood and said, "I think I'm going step out for a bit, maybe I'll run into the assassin. I'll just ask him politely to leave since nothing is getting done in here." Merlin's father stood. _"_Merlin!"he shouted at his young son. _"_I'm kidding I have to use the loo." he said walking rather quickly out of the room. Of course the noblemen and his father found no humor in it but the servants were giggling for days. _"Well, it's great you stood up to him." Gwen said. Merlin smiled."Thanks." he said. Suddenly the children were back."Oh... you might want to leave my fans await me... run!" Merlin laughed as he was pelted with the first rotten vegetables. Gwen laughed as she ran trying to avoid being splashed by the unidentifiable rotin vegetables.Merlin was released later in the evening much ti his relief. His back ached his wrists were raw and he smelled worse than pigs. Merlin trudged back upstairs to Gaius' chambers. Gaius had prepared a bath for him for when he arrived. Merlin gratefully sank into the tub before scrubbing the dry pieces of miscellaneous fruit and vegetables out of his hair and off his neck and face. Merlin got out and changed into new clothes and proceed to wash his old clothes. After getting rid of the used water in his tub Merlin went to the main chambers and sat down to eat dinner with Gaius."Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius joked Merlin looked up at the older man and smiled."I know you're still angry with me." Merlin said. Gaius smiled and sat across from him"your father wants me to look after you.""yes." Merlin said looking down not wanting to look the old man in the eyes. "what did you father tell you about your gifts?" Gaius asked. Merlin shrugged."he told me I was special. That what I can do is instinctual. That he doesn't know why I'm like this but it's a gift." Merlin said still not looking at the old man. "He's right Merlin." Gaius said"Gaius why did Uther ban magic?""People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius explained. "Except Kilgharrah. That explains why my father never really talking about Camelot.""really?" Gaius questioned."he only said a few things and they are best unrepeated." Merlin said softly. There was a drawn out silence as Gaius started to eat. "At least it wasn't a tavern brawl." Merlin said smiling. Gaius looked up from his food and gave Merlin a reproachful look. "What father only said not to start or get involved a tavern brawl." Merlin said shrugging his shoulders. Gaius shook his head at the young man."Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Gaius ordered. Merlin was scared the Lady Helen had stayed with is father and himself for 3 weeks. Maybe he could explain to her why he was there. Merlin started walking in the general direction of Lady Helen's rooms but some how found himself lost. "excuse me where is the Lady Helen's chambers are?" Merlin asked a nearby guard. The guard gave him directions and Merlin found the door to his room. He knocked on the door "Hello?" Merlin called out. He opened the door and walked in. he put the bottle on the vanity and noticed a hay doll, thing. Then there was fabric covering something. Merlin lifted the fabric and saw a book. The papers were sticking out of it. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He set the book down and threw the cloth back over it and turned to the door after grabbing the bottle.  
Lady Helen walked in the door in a beautiful purple gown."What are you doing in here?" she demanded."Um...I, I was asked to deliver this." Merlin held out the bottle. She took it from him. Merlin smiled at her."It's good to see you again milady."Merlin said bowing his head before fleeing the room.Merlin stood by his window and looked out over the city of Camelot. He closed his eyes and thought of home. Of his father standing proud and tall. Of when he was little how he would run to his father after a day of play and fall asleep in his arms. Of his best friend, will, when he was little. Of Hunith, will's mother, who was his nurse maid. Hunith was like a mother to him. Once he, and will, tried to set their parents up so they could be brothers, unfortunately their plan did not work. Merlin remembered the one night Merlin slept in will's room. It was a dark night, and his father road off with his knight to kill a beast that had been terrifying a local village. Merlin was afraid his father would not return so Hunith put her arm around the two boys ans sat on the bed one on each side. She sang a lullaby to them causing to fall in a peaceful slumber.Merlin started to hum opening his eyes again looking over Camelot once again."Let the day justslip away So the dark night may watch over you Velvet blue, silent true It embraces your heart and your soul Nocturne" he softly repeated Hunith's lullaby, walking away from the window."never cry, never sigh You don't have to wonder why Always be, always see Come and dream the night with me Nocturne" he sang softly changing into his night clothes. "Have no fear When the night draws near And fills you with dreams and desire Like a child asleep so warm, so deep You will find me there waiting for you Nocturne" Merlin continued crawling into his bed closing his eyes. "We will fly, claim the sky We don't have to wonder why Always be, always see Come and dream the night with me Nocturne Though darkness fades it will give way When the dark night delivers the day Nocturne" he finished falling asleepGaius smiled as he heard the young prince sing the song. Then blew out the candled and he too fell asleep.**The next morning**Merlin woke up and ate breakfast with Gaius just like the morning before. "Merlin I don't have anything for you today so you can explore the market place if you want to just for the love of all that's holy _stay out of trouble._" Gaius said. "Gaius I don't find trouble trouble finds me." Merlin smiled standing walking out the door. Gaius shook his head muttering about how that boy was going to be the death of him.Merlin walked the market place smiling at the children who would run past him playing tag or some other game. He could remember doing the same with will but that was a long time ago. He looked back ahead and his smile faded from his face. Trouble had found him and was walking in his direction. He walked past the prince of Camelot trying to to roll his eyes or shoulder him. "How's your knee-walking coming along?" He heard Arthur ask. Merlin bit his tongue and kept walking "AW! Don't run away." He heard Arthur Mock whine. Merlin stopped but refused to turn. "From you?" Merlin called back. "thank God I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Arthur sighed."Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin said his back still turned. He slowly faced the prince. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Merlin continued. He saw Arthur turn to his men. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin mocked. Arthur laughed "I could take you apart with one blow." He said pointing to Merlin's fragile frame. "I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin said felling his magic tingling in his toes slowly rising. Merlin forced it back down and smiled. "Are you sure?" Arthur asked trying not to laugh. "I'm stronger than I look." Merlin insisted. "Really?" Arthur laughed. "Come on, then." one of Arthur's men urged him. "Fight." the other agreed. Merlin took off his jacket and hung it on a wooden post.  
[Arthur laughed hard. One of Arthur's men handed him a mace in which he tossed to merlin saying "Here you go big man." He teased. Merlin ought the tossed mace by the handle and spun it slowly before letting in hang loosely. Arthur stared at it before taking a mace of his own and swinging it above his head. "Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur said still swinging his mace. "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked. Arthur stopped swinging his mace and stared at the unknown prince. "You can't address me like that." Arthur told him."You're right, I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?"Merlin mocked, bowing to him slightly like to other lords would bow to his father. Merlin smiled when Arthur looked back at his knights. Suddenly Arthur face him as swung for his head. Merlin ducked barely missing the mace. Merlin's been hit by one of those before and he, and his scared stomach, did not not want to be hit by a second one. Merlin backed up as Arthur continued swinging towards him. Arthur walked onto the back of a cart shouting, "Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Merlin backed up getting his mace caught in a hanging basket. Merlin groaned and tried to untangle it but Arthur did not stop. Arthur swung his mace at Merlin's legs which Merlin moved quickly out of the way. Merlin backed up to another stall in which he fell over backwards just barely missing the head of Arthur's spiked mace. Arthur jumped over the stand to get closer to Merlin as he tried to get away. Merlin fell onto a sac of, lord knows what, as Arthur swung his mace in-front of him. "Ha-ha. You're in trouble now." Arthur said smiling. "Oh God. Gaius is going to kill me." Merlin whispered he saw his way out. Two large hooks that were directly behind Arthur. Merlin let his magic out and the hooks came together entangling Arthur's mace. The crowd that gathered to watch the fight gasped as Merlin got to his feet and backed away as Arthur untangled his mace. Arthur stared swinging again and Merlin let his magic loose once more causing a box to move in-front of the unsuspecting prince. Arthur stepped on it causing it to slam against his shin. Arthur shouted in anger as well as pain. Merlin crouched behind a stand as Arthur aimed for where he was standing. Merlin used his magic to tighten a rope that in turn tripped the prince of Camelot. Merlin snatched up Arthur's mace and swung it. Causing Arthur to back up from the unknown prince. "Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked as Arthur found himself in the same situation Merlin had previously been in. "To you?" Arthur asked. "Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked once again. Arthur backed up getting his foot caught in a bucket and fell down. Merlin smiled victoriously and then spotted Gaius in the crowd with the most disapproving look he's ever seen from anyone other than his father. Then pain. Arthur had found a broom and started to beat him till he was on the ground. Two guards that had been with Arthur came forward and took Merlin by the arms. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." Arthur said walking away. Gaius came forward and grabbed the young prince's arm and dragged Merlin back to his chambers. Merlin marched, shoulders slumped forward, into Gaius' main chambers. Gaius closed the door. "How could you be so foolish?" Gaius shouted."He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin said shaking with anger."Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius scolded. Merlin turned on his heel facing the older man."What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" Merlin shouted back."Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!""I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. All I am is a pretty face with a crown. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."Merlin turned on his heel and walked to his bed chambers and life face down on his bed. Not much later Merlin's door opened and Gaius walked in with a medical basket."Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." Gaius said setting the basket on the night table and sat down by the head of the bed. Merlin sat and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. His back was pale, and bruised. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asked quietly as Gaius started to tend to his wounds. Gaius paused as if in thought."No"he said before continuing."I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin asked looking at his feet. Gaius softly touched his shoulder to make Merlin look at him"Don't ever think that." Gaius said."Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why.""Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."Gaius suggested. "If you can't tell me, no one can." Merlin said looking forward. Gaius poured a potion into a small cup and handed it to Merlin. "Take this. It will help with the pain." Gaius said. Merlin drank it and handed the small cup back to Gaius. Gaius patted the boy's leg before leaving so the boy could sleep. 


	4. inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
